


Two Saiyajins.

by 2YaoiGod5



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Comfort/Angst, Isolated island, M/M, Slight out of character, Top Son Goku (Dragon Ball), super saiyan 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2YaoiGod5/pseuds/2YaoiGod5
Summary: The saiyajin Kakarotto finds himself to be stuck on an isolated island and the only one left from his species. He comes closer to closer in not finding a reason to live until he meets a mysterious stranger who happens to be a saiyajin like himself. Him and the mysterious saiyajin named Vegeta, with an unknown background, begin to develop a close friendship (and maybe a romance) while on the island as they try to overcome being the only two left of their species and letting go of feeling that once killed them inside.





	Two Saiyajins.

The saiyajin, named Kakarotto, roams the empty, secluded island he was forced to be trapped in for who knows how long. Kakarotto held a dark, pitiful expression; one that would never be cast on his face until now. How could he even smile knowing that he was alone in this world? How could he go back to that bright, positive saiyajin that he once was? He can’t. That’s the blunt truth.  
His entire race was gone. His family was gone. Dead, killed, murdered; all because they were a, supposed, “threat” to humans. Saiyajins were the closest to humans when it came to the brain. Dare say, the saiyajins intelligence was far more superior than humans. They were also quite skilled at the art of hunting. Of course they would be; saiyajins were cunning and very clever. Their physicality, however, was what caused the human species to start investigating them. Saiyajins are strong, plain and simple. Much, much stronger; almost to the point that it was frightening. But Saiyajins never really tapped into their full strength. They never knew that they could access them, plus, it wasn’t necessary for them. Most of their prey could be captured in less than a minute and there was hardly any struggle, on the saiyajins part at least. Saiyajins were mostly peaceful creatures, unless fighting for a mate against another saiyajin. There was no need for more violence when their lives were filled with tranquility.

That was until humans decided to “take action” and eliminate the saiyajin species once and for all..

Saiyajins used to live in a lush rain forest, filled with exotic fruits, gorgeous plant life, and lively creatures. Saiyajins, of course, were at the top of the food chain. Saiyajins usually were in small groups that consisted of their families. It was almost like a community.  
They all respected one another and the other living organisms with them. Any death they committed was held with honor, whether it was their prey or their own kind.

Saiyajins were more in touch with nature. They could, if they wanted, be able to adapt to the lifestyle that humans had; even be able to learn their languages fluently, but that’s not what they wanted. The world of humans was filled with politics, war, guns, unnecessary violence, not to mention that humans are practically destroying the earth; the human lifestyle seemed dreadful.  
So, of course, when the military invaded their home with those horrendous guns and other horrific weapons, they knew they couldn’t fight back.

‘That’s what they thought. They were wrong. We could’ve fought back.’

Kakarotto drags the tree across the green grass, thinking back to that day. The only sounds, other than his heavy thoughts, were Kakarotto’s soft footsteps pressing against the grass, the tree’s rough bark being dragged against the earth ground, and the lonely wind blowing against the various palm tree leaves.  
Kakarotto didn’t know how long he could take being on this isolated island. It's been a month since he escaped from his home.  
No, he abandoned it. He abandoned his family, his friends, his entire species. 

You need to live on for us, my Kakarotto...

Kakarotto shook his head in anger. His mom was wrong. He should’ve stayed. He should’ve been there to protect them. He could’ve. He was being selfish.

You do whatever it takes to survive, son…

No. No. Why should he have to survive? He shouldn’t. He should be with his family right now. He should be home right now. Why did it have to come to this?  
In Kakarotto’s frustration, he threw the palm tree, that he was going to use for fire, and threw it, with all the strength and anger he had, as far as the human eye could see. His breath staggered, heavy pants leaving his lips, his shoulders moving up and down with his breathing pace. Kakarotto made a “tsk” sound, turning back to find another palm tree to knock down.  
What’s going on with his temper lately? Kakarotto never let his anger get the best of him. Never. Usually, he could always control it; better than anyone in his family. Sometimes he tried to be grumpy like his father, tried to be loud like his mom, and tried to be angry and cocky like his older brother, but alas, Kakarotto was just naturally the bright, energetic one. He may have gotten his softness from his mother, when she wasn’t being loud.

Kakarotto’s angry expression shifts to a sad smile. Although they were dead, they weren’t gone. He’ll cherish his memories with them. He always will. He loved them to no end. He had to continue for them.

‘I should improve on my spirit control...’

Kakarotto has known that his species had untapped strength and abilities. After all, Kakarotto was the curious type so he had to know if it was true. Back in his original home, the rain forest, he would secretly train in an area that he found and never told a soul where the location was or where he would go on certain nights. It had a medium sized pond, only 4 feet deep, and he would always train in the cold, fresh water. He could feel all of his senses activating from how cool and fresh he felt surrounded by it.  
It took him a grueling three months to see any progress. Kakarotto was close to giving up, thinking that maybe it was all just a lie, until one day, as he was training, he felt an electrical spark envelope his entire body. First the saiyajin was screaming in agony from how gruesome the sudden jolt of electricity in his veins felt, but then, that same spark turned into a powerful, yet peaceful, flow of energy that coursed through his veins and throughout his entire body. With that energy, he learned that if he concentrated on it, he could use it for all sorts of things; even let it become visible to the eye. He learned to use that energy to make him fly, he used it to give him light during the night time, he used it to warm himself up on cold nights, but the most spectacular way he used that energy is as a weapon. Now, he couldn’t shape it to look like a weapon, or even physically hold it like a weapon, but it comes out as plasma waves. The stronger he was, and the more he perfected the technique, the stronger the …spirit blasts, is what he calls them, were. It was the most beautiful battle power he had ever seen.

Kakarotto went outside of the island, where only sand and ocean met. He took a breath in, fresh salty air filling his large lungs. He could feel the ocean air blow against his raspberry pink fur, and his bare chest and face feeling a slight tingle as the wind blew against naked skin. He wiggles his fur-less fingers and toes; he had to stretch out even the smallest parts of his body before starting his training. His large spiked up black mane flowed in the direction of where the wind was blowing, as well as his furry monkey like tail. Kakarotto had bright yellow eyes, which glow like a black cat in the night, had a thin red marking that covered his entire lower eyelids to his top eyelids. To humans, it would seem like eyeliner. With those fierce eyes he scans his horizons, looking for anything or, dare he say, anyone that would be in his way of his spirit blasts. Nothing, of course. If anyone was here, like those damn humans, then he would be at risk and he can’t have that. He hasn’t flown too far to know if there are other places for him to live that aren’t infested with humans.

‘At least, if that time comes, I would be able to fight back.’

Kakarotto places one foot behind him a few inches, then places the other foot in front. He moves both his arms to the right of him. He points one arm’s elbow to the sky while the other arm’s elbow points to the ground. His hands start to cup as if he were holding a ball but leaving a gap between his hands. He stares into the blue sky, focusing on a bird, a very plump bird. He takes a breath in and begins to chant a word…

“Ka...me…”

A plasma like ball began to form in the gap of his hands, beams of electric blue light shot out from it, causing Kakarotto to be enveloped in the same blue light from the plasma ball.

“ha...me…”

His voice became louder and louder with each word that came out of his lips. The ground below him shook as the plasma ball grew in power. Every time he made these spirit blasts he felt the earth floor shake below Kakarotto; it would frighten him a bit but he kept his composure. The bird was finally in aiming position; he knew he’d be having a good meal in no time.

“HA!”

Kakarotto quickly brought his arms and hands forward, pressing the bottom of his palms together, and making one hand open up and the other open down. Instead plasma ball it became a large plasma beam. The force of the beam coming out of his hands caused Kakarotto to be sent backwards a few inches. He dug his feet into the ground, hoping to keep him steady. He still was not used to how much power he gained.  
On the bright side, Kakarotto was able to hit the bird, sending it falling into the ocean. Kakarotto quickly flew towards the ocean, before the bird could submerge itself in the water, once the remains of the blast disintegrated. He loves the bit of adrenaline he got every time he got a kill. The bird was falling fast, he didn’t know if he would get it before it got wet. He reached out his arms to catch the bird as he flew closer and closer to his soon awaited meal. Kakarotto was only a mere seconds away from getting the bird, until, out of nowhere, a lavender beam pushed the bird to Kakarotto’s island, then the plasma beam literally curved upward to make the bird go back to its original height.

“What the hell..!?”  
Kakarotto shouted to himself, quickly turning his head to the direction of where the beam was going.

Kakarotto jerked to a stop, floating above the ocean. He needed to know who or what and where that beam came from. And how did it curve!? He looked around for the source of the unknown ki blast, but couldn’t find anything. After a few minutes of searching he flew back to get the bird, which had landed on the sand. However, a powerful gust of air threw him off balance. It wasn’t wind from the environment, no, it was caused by someone quickly passing by him. He looked around once again, only to see a glimpse of a figure going into the island.  
His eyes must be playing tricks on him, or it was just wishful thinking, but he swore that he saw a tail on that person, which looked frighteningly similar to his.

‘No way… We all lived it one rain forest. There’s no way another saiyajin could be alive besides me…’

Kakarotto still stayed floating in the air, thinking about who could possibly have caused that blast, his face scrunched up in thought. He soon snapped himself out of his mind, realizing that someone is in his, supposedly, secret island! And that person just stole his lunch!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first kakavege fanfic, that I have posted. I've had some ups and downs with this ship but, bottom line, they are soul mates! I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of my fic! ^^


End file.
